The Summer Of Their Lives
by GodlivesnLondon
Summary: When the gang goes to the beach after they graduate from highschool. Could this be the best summer of their lives or just a dramatic spiral downward into chaos...Rated T RaxEd JaxCh Rating is subject to change
1. The Summer of Their Lives

"**Is it for real?"**

It was a Friday morning at Bayside High and Raven was at her locker pulling out her books for her next class. Chelsea soon walked up and began to talk about their plans for that afternoon.

"So are you going to start packing today!" Chelsea said with excitement breaking through her voice.

"Sure am! This summer is gonna be the best girl!" Raven said also excited. As soon as she said this Eddie walked up.

"Hey y'all, what's happening?" Eddie said

"Nothing me and Rae were just talking about how exciting our summer is gonna be!" Chelsea said anxiously

"Yea it should be pretty cool." Eddie said not showing too much anticipation in his voice.

"Eddie how can you not be excited!" Chelsea went on to say.

"I don't know I guess since I'm getting older I'm maturing more and thanks like this don't excite me like they used to." Eddie said once again with very little to zero anticipation in his voice. Even though he said this he wasn't thinking it at all he was really thinking _"How can I be excited when the girl I love is more excited about the sexy beach guys than she is about her bestfriends going to the beach with her…more excited than she is about spending time with…me…"_

"Well Eddie you better get excited cuz this summer's gonna be off the hook!" Raven ranted and she went on to "bust a move" in the hallway.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _the first bell rang but Raven was suddenly sucked into a vision,

**It was her and Eddie standing on the beach hand in hand when Eddie looked at Raven and said, "Raven…I've never felt for someone like I feel for you…"**

Raven came back to her surroundings and gave Eddie a weird look.

"Rae are you okay? Did you just have a vision?" Eddie asked a bit concerned.

"Oh yeah it was a dumb vision turns out…uhh…we're having taco surprise for lunch!" Raven lied, "Well better hurry off to class bye Eddie see ya later!"

_What did this mean? Did she love Eddie…did Eddie love her? This should be a verry interesting summer…_

My first Fic, please only constructive critism love y'all! KaTi


	2. Check?

**Okay sorry if that last chapter was a bit confusing that was the last day of school this chapter takes place on the day of their graduation.**

Raven woke up to the sound of her dad yelling "Cory I told you! Lionel cannot be a fortune teller for you to make money! Cory get back here!"

Raven glanced at her bedside clock which read 9:42 a.m.

_Today's the day Raven! The day you walk across that fancy stage to get that neato piece of paper!_

She climbed out of bed and stretched her arms over her head. She then made her way over to the shower and climbed on in. The hot steaming water hit her back and she began to think about how her summer was going to be. It turned out he cousin Jackson that was around 20 years old had invited her, and her best friends(Eddie and Chelsea) to spend the summer with him at his tricked out(tricked out meaning he was already a full-time surgeon bachelor making millions) mansion in Malibu. Raven was extremely excited. Not only had she matured mentally and was definitely excited about the partying her body had also grown. She had been working out for about 2 years now and had developed a firm toned stomach. Same for her legs, arms, and butt. She was very much looking forward to her new 120 dollar bikini that she had just bought for this summer.

30 minutes later she had stepped out of the shower feeling warm and refreshed. She wrapped a towel around her slim body and walked over to her closet to see what she would wear this day.

She finally decided on a Juicy Goutre shirt that hugged her curves and some Baby Phat jeans with some neat heels that were about ½ an inch high. She added a cute little hand sown scarf to tie around her neck for a sexy accessory.

She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and quickly grabbed an apple of the counter and quickly bit into it.

"So today's the big day Rae! You excited!" Mr. Baxter asked his daughter as she sat down at the counter and started messing with the stem of her apple.

"Yes! Cuz it only means I'm closer to my summer!" Raven said excitedly.

"Well did you finish packing?" Mr. Baxter asked his daughter.

"Yes I did!" Raven said since she had spent all night packing only half of her closet even thought it filled up 2 suitcases.

"So let me get this straight just to make sure I'm on the right track…after graduation tonight you and Eddie and Chelsea will head out?" Mr. Baxter asked trying to make sure his plans were straight with his daughter.

"Yep!" Raven replied.

"Eddie is driving right?"

"Yes!" Raven replied.

"Do you have your plain tickets?"

"Yes! 10:03 p.m. on the dot!"

"That's my girl…did you call the car rental service in Malibu?" Mr. B asked

"Yep! Did it last night!" Raven replied.

"Great! So your all set?"

"Sure am!" Raven said.

"Okay then…"

"Well I'm gonna go over to Chelsea's house see you later Dad!"

"Bye honey! See you later!"

And with that Raven was out the door and headed out to her Mustang GT on her way over to Chelsea's house.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting but it pretty much sets up the story. I promise the next chapter is where it gets more interesting.**


	3. On The Road

**Okay this is where all the drama starts…**

**On The Road, In The Air.**

RING RING! Chelsea's doorbell rang as Raven was trying to get her friend to hurry up and come to the door. "I'm coming I'm coming!" Chelsea shouted towards the door and opened it.

"Chels! Today we graduate! No more high school!" Raven said as she walked into the house.

"I know Rae! Hey Rae can you come and help me decide what to wear?" Chelsea asked her friend that had much more fashion experience than she did.

"Sure! What to?" Raven asked.

"To Graduation of course!" Chelsea said clueless.

"Um Chels…you know that real big pretty gown you have with a matching cap?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Yea!" Chelsea said clueless once again.

"That's what you wear!" Raven yelled.

"Oh…Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That makes a lot more sense!" Chelsea said not offended but getting the point.

"Yea Chels haha" Raven stated jokingly.

"Anyways hey Raven would you mind fixing my hair?"

"Sure!"

"Okay let's go!" Chelsea said on her way up the stairs to her room, Raven followed.

When they walked into Chelsea's room it was a mess! There were clothes all over her bed, vanity, door, you could barely see the floor!

"Chels what happened?" Raven asked with big eyes.

"Oh I just got packed!" Chelsea said excitedly.

"Oh well if that's right what did you pack!" Raven asked sarcastically.

Chelsea then walked over to her closet and pulled out 2 big pink polka dot suitcases about the size of Raven's and a little one(for toiletries and such).

"Oh now I see!" Raven said to her friend.

Chelsea then pulled out her curling iron, plugged it in and sat it on her vanity in front of her mirror.

"So Rae do you have my plane ticket?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure do!" Raven said pulling out her friends plane ticket. About this time the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Said Chelsea as she bounced down the stairs. About 2 mintues later she was back with Eddie.

"Hey Rae." Eddie said looking down.

"Hey Ed! How's it going?" Raven asked as Chelsea sat down so Raven could start fixing her hair.

"Eh it's alright. You?" Eddie asked trying to make small conversation.

"Oh that reminds me! Here Eddie here's your plane ticket." Raven said handing Eddie his ticket.

"Oh my gosh I've never gone on a plane before I just realized!" Raven said as her eyes got big, "Guys is it…scary?"

"No Rae it's not!" Said Eddie, "And if it is I'll hold your hand…" Eddie mumbled that last part where Raven couldn't hear it.

"What'd you say Eddie?" Raven asked even though she had heard him pretty clearly.

"Uh…oh nothing don't worry about it…" Eddie lied quickly. Why couldn't he just come out with it? Was he afraid? Was he afraid it would ruin their summer or what?

"Alright Chels all done and you look pretty!" Raven exclaimed.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go home and get ready and do some last minute packing." Eddie told the girls.

"Alright Edward see you later!" Raven and Chelsea said together.

"Bye…" Eddie said as he walked out and down the stairs and walked out to his new BMW SUV. _I think I love her…_ he thought to himself.

Back in Chelsea's room.

"Raven was it just me or did there seem to be some kind of…tension between you two?" Chelsea asked curiously.

"I don't know Chels, I mean yesterday I had a vision that me and Eddie were on the beach and he said to me 'Raven I've never felt for a girl the way I feel for you…'"

"Well do you feel the same?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm not sure yet…" Raven lied.

_Of course I feel the same! I've loved Eddie since begging of 10th grade…does he know, I wonder…_ Raven thought to herself.

As they finished getting ready 2 hours later they walked out the door and decided to take Raven's car to the school for graduation.

After Graduation she went back to her house to say bye to her dad, Cory, and Lionel…yes the rat.

"Bye guys I'm gonna miss y'all so much!" Raven said walking out the door with Eddie right behind her carrying her bags out to his car.

"Now Raven don't forget to call when you get to Jackson's house!" Mr. Baxter said.

"I know!" Raven said still making her way out the door, "Love you all bye!"

"Be careful!" Mr. B said when Raven started closing the door.

"I know! Bye!" Raven said closing the door, "Finally! I thought we would never get out of there!" She climbed into the backseat, buckled up and they were then driving out of the driveway and on their way to the air port. Raven glanced at her watch and it read 8:45 p.m. _Perfect timing._ Raven thought to herself.

Just then Eddie turned on his favorite c.d.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you knowThat I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Raven began to drift off to sleep after the first verse. Soon she was asleep with her head leaning against the window.

When the song was over Eddie glance beside his at Chelsea who was resting her head against her window too, he assumed she was asleep. Then he looked behind him at her…the beautiful piece of art. He stared for a little bit and quickly turned around to face the road as a single tear trickled down his cheek because he was in the car with something he wanted so bad but couldn't have.

**Hope you liked it! Okay okay I might have exaggerated this was not the most interesting chapter…not even close actually…you just wait! **


	4. Love Is In The Air

**Okay I haven't exactly said this but I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THAT'S SO RAVEN!**

Eddie quickly glanced up at his dashboard clock that said 8:54 p.m. as he drove into the airport parking lot. He leaned over and shook Chelsea gently. "Chelsea wake up!" He said.

"Hmph…okay I guess…" She said groggily.

He then reached back and shook Raven's knee to wake her. The feel of her warmth on his hand almost made him go crazy.

"Are we there?" Raven asked also very groggily.

"Yep! We sure are!" Eddie said excited for about the first time ever. Mainly because he had looked at all their tickets and Eddie was supposed to sit by Raven on the plane and Chelsea was sitting about 2 rows behind them.

As they(Eddie) got the stuff out of the back of the car and locked they went into the airport lobby where they went through the whole process and a good 30-45minutes later they were on the plane.

"Ah man! I have to sit 2 rows behind y'all…" Chelsea said sadly. It's not that Eddie didn't love Chelsea he just wanted to spend some time with Raven…since they hadn't in awhile.

As they took their seats some gorgeous guy took a seat behind Raven and in front of Chelsea. Raven and Chelsea exchanged looks like "He's mine!" He had gorgeous medium length shaggy brown hair, brown skin, and from the looks of it, a nice body too!

This was exactly what Raven had been looking for!

They began to take off and they were soon in the air. This was going to be about a 2 hour trip so they started to get comfortable.

"So Rae how's life?" Eddie asked Raven trying to start a conversation.

"Oh what did you say Eddie?" Raven turned back around facing Eddie. She had been to busy flirting with this guy…she really wasn't even positive as to what his name was. She quickly turned around to change this.

"Oh by the way…I'm Raven." She said with a wink.

He smiled back and he said "Hi I'm John," He said smiling, "So where y'all headed?" He asked me and Chelsea because he had turned his back towards the window so he could talk to us both at the same time.

"Malibu!" Raven and Chelsea said at the same time.

"We are staying at my cousin's house for the summer." Raven said excited.

"Oh that's cool I'm heading out to Malibu too." John said smiling.

"Hey that's cool! Maybe we could all hang out?" Raven said twirling her hair and smiling real big.

"Sure! Hey I don't usually give my number to random chicks on an airplane but hey why not?" John said flirtaisiously.

Raven gave a cute little giggle as she exchanged phones with him and put her number into his phone and handed it back.

"Awesome!" John said smiling.

She turned back around to see a bored Eddie listening to his iPod. She took the right ear piece out and started listening to his iPod too. He was still listening to that song "Far Away" by Nickelback.

She turned around and saw that he was getting.

"Where ya going?" Raven asked.

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back." He said as he hurried off to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh Chels, he is so fine!" Raven said excited.

"I know! He was totally flirting with you Rae!" Chelsea said.

Raven smiled at this because guys didn't really flirt with her that much and she really did like the attention.

Soon after the little food and drink thing came by and the attendant asked "Would you like anything?"

"Um…I'll take a Pepsi…Raven do you want anything?" Eddie said politely.

"Sure…just a water and a big bag of chips." Raven said.

Raven took her food and stuck the bag of chips between her and Eddie so they could share.

The both reached for a chip at the same time and it was like electricity went through both their bodies and quickly pulled their hands away.

John soon returned from the Men's bathroom and sat down.

"So Raven…" He began a conversation with her and then she totally forgot about the electric shock she had just received and started talking to John.

Eddie felt like he had died just then and there…he kinda wished he would've…

**Okay guys that's it! I should be updating soon! Keep the reviews coming and I promise it'll get juicy!**


	5. Meeting Jackson

"**Meeting Jackson"**

As the plane landed Raven and Chelsea gave John a hug and he kissed Raven on the cheek, "Can't wait to see y'all later!"

Eddie looked disguisted.

"Okay let's see if we can find our ride…" Eddie said trying to change the subject since John had walked off, "There! Baxter!"

They walked up and the short plump man said "Baxter?"

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Come with me and I'll take you to get your car from 'Dave's Car Rental'" The man said.

"Sweet!" Chelsea said leading the way behind the short plump man.

The man took them out to a limo! Had Raven's dad really let them get a limo?

"Nice huh!" Raven said excited.

"Oh yeah!" Chelsea and Eddie said together.

They all climbed into the back seat amazed by all the buttons and gadgets.

Raven started playing with the sunroof and window that separated the driver from the backseat.

Up, down, up, down, up, down…

"Chels stop your making me dizzy!" Raven said smiling.

15 minutes after a bit of an awkward ride for Eddie since Raven and Chelsea were talking about John, finally they were there.

They all climbed out and walked up to the awesome BMW they had rented. It was awesome!

Raven climbed into the driver's seat. Eddie loaded their baggage into the trunk and climbed into the passenger side and Chelsea in the back.

"Let's roll!" Raven turned on the car and turned the channel to a song that went

_Booty Booty Booty rockin everywhere…_

As they all sang along with the song bumpin the music and the windows rolled down they followed the directions Jackson had given them to the mansion. They pulled up to this awesome looking crib that probably should be on MTV's Cribs!

They decided to get the baggage after they all saw Jackson.

They walked up the long drive toward the front door where they rang the doorbell and it was quickly answered by a man that looked around their age(which he was) he had brown dredlocks (sorta like Eddie) and he was about as brown as Raven and he had a Hollister shirt on with some holey jeans on. Chelsea thought he was pretty fine as her jaw hit the ground and she gave him a blank stare.

"Lil Rae!" Jackson said happy to see his little cuz.

"Jackie poo!" Raven said back and walked up and gave him a giant bear hug, "Jackson these are my friends, Eddie and Chelsea"

"Hey guys!" He said back, "Well come on in!" He stepped aside so they could come in. Raven pulled Chelsea's arm and pulled her inside.

They were in what looked like a living room. It was beautiful! A plasma screen was propped up above the mantle with comfortable chairs and sofas around it and a fireplace that was big and nice. The ceiling went up to form a peak above their head. It was awesome!

"This way guys, I'll show you your rooms!" Jackson said climbing the stairs.

There were a lot of rooms Raven had to admit.

"Eddie here's your room." Eddies room was big and spacious with band posters on the walls, a desktop computer and a desk, a t.v., xbox360 with about 50-60 games, and a c.d. player.

"Wow this is nice…" Eddie said walking into his room and jumping on his huge fluffy bed.

"Yeah it used to be my old roommates room, he left most of his stuff though…cept the bed, the bed was my old one from my parent's house so don't worry, it's clean!" Jackson told Eddie.

Raven and Chelsea giggled and continued to follow Jackson to their rooms.

Raven I wasn't sure if y'all wanted to share a room or not? If you do then you can have this room, if you want separate rooms you can have those 2 across the hall." Jackson said sounding pretty generous!

"What do you think Chels? Wanna share for a night and see how it works?" Raven asked Chelsea.

"Sure! Sounds great." Chelsea said.

"Okay, yeah we'll just share." Raven told her cousin.

"Alright." He said and then he actually looked at Chelsea…_Woah…that's a nice piece of ass…_

Raven and Chelsea walked into their room and examined the room. It was nice and peaceful with candles and a plasma on the wall with a bookshelf in the corner and a comfy sofa beside the wall and what Raven and Chelsea found the best was the large bay windows with a seat so you could sit there and look out the window and look down over the beach. It was amazing!

"So Chels you wanna go hit the mall?" Raven asked.

"Sure Rae let's go!" Chelsea said excited.

Just then Ravens phone started vibrating and she quickly picked it up and read the name " 3 John"

"Hello!" she said into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous! What're you doin?" John asked through the phone

"Nothing just getting settled in…" Raven said.

"Well that's cool me too! So I was wondering would you and your friends wanna come down to the beach tonight for a great party?"

"Sure! We'd love to!" Raven said excited.

Chelsea just sat on the bed extremely annoyed.

"Okay see ya tonight!" Raven said into the receiver, "Bye!" she shut her phone and said so Chels wanna go to a great party tonight at the beach!"

"Sure…" Chelsea said not very excited.

Eddie then knocked on the door and brought their luggage in and sat it by the door.

"Here y'all go!" Eddie said.

"Hey thanks Eddie!" Raven said, "So Eddie wanna go to a party on the beach with us tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Eddie said.

"Alright then we'll probably leave here around 8:30 cuz that's when it starts and it wont take us long to walk down there."

Jackson then walked in dressed in his work clothes "Well I'm off to work! Page me if you need to! Bye guys!" He said and hurried out the door.

"Well Chels I'm gonna change and then we can go okay?" Raven said.

"Alright, sounds great." Chelsea said, "I need to change too."

Raven walked over to her bag and picked out a cute Hollister shirt and a short cut-off jean skirt from American Eagle.

Chelsea picked out a low cut shirt from Hollister and a pink tank to go under it, with some jeans from Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Okay let's go!" Raven said as they walked out the door and out to the car.

_Raven doesn't even know what guys think about her when she wears stuff like that!_ Eddie thought to himself as he saw Raven and Chelsea walking out to the car to head out.

**Okay guys this is just the begging! Get ready for some awesome stuff! Woo hoo! KaTi**


	6. He's so

**Okay there were a lot of mistakes in that last chapter but I still hope you liked it! And it wasn't nighttime in Malibu because of the time difference…that's the best excuse I could come up with haha.**

"**He's so…"**

Raven and Chelsea reached the mall about 11:00 a.m. Both of them weren't even really used to being awake that early since back in San Fransico it was actually 4:30 a.m. but oh well that flight had really messed em up.

Raven's phone started vibrating and she jumped because it was in her back pocket. "Hello?" She said into the phone, "Oh hey John!"

Chelsea just kept walking trying to listen in on the conversation she would hear a couple of words every now and then like "gorgeous" or "party" or "beer". When they walked into the mall Raven was still on the phone. Chelsea finally gave Raven a very annoyed look and Raven said "Hey I gotta go see you tonight! Bye!"

"What was up with that Rae?" Chelsea asked Raven quite annoyed.

"What? Can't I talk to a gorgeous guy on the phone?" Raven said also getting annoyed.

"Well Rae I don't care if you talk to him it's just we're supposed to be having fun together! You're not supposed to be ignoring me for some guy you just met!" Chelsea yelled at her friend.

"I'm sorry Chels, you're right, I shouldn't have ignored you…now let's shop!" Raven said ending the argument even though Chelsea didn't feel it was quite over with.

"Okay I guess…" Chelsea said as Raven pulled her into the nearest store, American Eagle.

They were both picking out hot clothes left and right and they both went to try on their clothes.

"Oh my gosh! I love this shirt! It is so cute!" Raven said to her friend in the next dressing room.

"Ahh! So is this skirt!" Chelsea said back.

"On the count of three we'll come out and show eachother!" Raven said

"Okay," They said together, "One…Two…Three!" and they both came out of the rooms together and gave a little squeal at the others outfit.

"Rae! That shirt is so cute! It hugs your curves perfectly!" Chelsea complimented her friend.

"Girl that skirt is the perfect length for you legs! Good choice!" Raven complimented her friend back.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure am, let me change and I'll be ready!" Raven said to Chelsea.

"Cool me too!"

5 minutes later they were standing in line at the cash register waiting with about 3 items of clothing each. They were gonna look hot for that party tonight!

They walked out of the store very pleased with each others purchase.

Chelsea yawned and then so did Raven.

"I think we better get back to the house and get some sleep before the party tonight!" Raven said to Chelsea.

"Alright I agree" Replied Chelsea.

Chelsea and Raven walked out to the BMW and this time Chelsea drove back to the house. Both were extremely exhausted but especially Eddie since he had stayed awake the whole time…mostly staring at Raven so when Raven and Chelsea got back to the house they found Eddie in his bed with MTV music videos on his T.V.

As they passed his room Raven glanced in at Eddie on this bed.

_He's so cute when he sleeps…he's so sexy when he sleeps…he's so…sigh…_ Raven thought to herself. _Ahh! Stop it Raven! He'll never feel the same for you…_

She then continued on to her room and when she walked in she saw that Chelsea was already in her bed asleep so Raven decided to change into some P.J.s and hoped into her own bed and rolled over to face the wall and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Alright again kina short but still pretty good…I guess haha again the story hasn't even really began yet so just hang in there!**


	7. Not Ready

**Hope y'all like that last chapter it was probably one of my favorites. I also hope you enjoy this one!**

"**The Party"**

Chelsea woke up at around 5:30 and she felt much better. She looked over and saw Raven sitting up in bed texting on her phone.

"Raven who are you talking to?" Chelsea asked knowing the answer.

"Oh uh…John..." Raven said feeling somewhat guilty since Chelsea wasn't too happy with him.

"Raven I don't trust him, just promise me you'll be careful…okay?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea I wouldn't ever go beyond my morals you know me!" Raven said.

"I know Rae…I'm saying don't let him make you do anything you don't want to do…" Chelsea said with her head down as a tear trickled down her cheek.

At this Raven got up and walked over to her friend remembering the tragedy that had happened to Chelsea. She had let a guy force her into having sex and then told her he loved her and then dumped her and tried to get with Raven.

"Chelsea I am so sorry…" Raven said, "Chelsea I love you girl and what Randy did was horrible…" Raven said giving Chelsea a big hug as Chelsea began to sob into Raven's arms.

Chelsea began to wipe away her tears and she blew her nose into a tissue, "Thanks Rae, you're the best!"

"Chels you know you're my girl! You can come to me with anything!" Raven said.

"Thanks Rae!" Chelsea said giving her friend a short hug and began to get up off the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower, is that alright?" Chelsea said.

"Okay but hurry because I need to get in too!" Raven said.

At this Chelsea went to the bathroom and shut the door. Raven sat on her bed realizing she hadn't spent much time with Eddie so she decided since she had some time to kill to go in there and talk to him.

She walked in and he was still asleep on his bed. She walked over and laid under the covers next to him and cuddled up to him. He turned over and faced her. It turned out he wasn't asleep. "Hey." Raven said looking at him.

"Hey…so what are you doing in my bed?" Eddie asked jokingly.

"Well I hadn't spent much time with you so I decided to come in here and talk to you." Raven said staring into his eyes.

They just laid there for about 2 more minutes and Eddie kissed Raven on the cheek. Raven gasped because this surprised her. Then she leaned in and kissed Eddie on the lips. Their tongues went into eachothers mouths as they began to make out on Eddie's bed. Suddenly Raven came up for air and she jumped out of his bed.

"Eddie I cant do this…I'm not ready for this…" she said and walked out of his room into her own. Chelsea had just gotten out of the shower and was in her bathrobe looking for something to wear.

"Alright well I'm gonna get in the shower now.." Raven began to say until she was sucked into a vision.

**It was her and Eddie laying in Eddies bed again when Raven said "Eddie I'm ready now…"**

She came back and gasped as she did.

"Raven did you just have a vision?" Chelsea asked her.

"Yea…uh...John is gonna kiss me tonight!" She lied because she didn't want Chelsea to know what just happened.

Chelsea just rolled her eyes "Don't you think you're taking it kinda fast Rae?"

"I don't know Chels…I mean he's real nice and sweet and pretty funny…not to mention gorgeous!" She laughed.

"Okay Rae just be careful…" Chelsea said again looking back into her closet.

Raven then got up and made her way to the shower.

_What am I ready for?_ She asked herself referring to the vision she had just had.

**Okay well I decided to make this a pretty good one, hope you all enjoyed!**


	8. Party Time!

**I really hope your enjoying my story so far. Even though it's no where CLOSE to being done the drama has just begun. Oh and I put the wrong title on the last one it was actually supposed to be "Not Ready" and this one (as you can see) is "Party Time" LOVE LOVE now go enjoy my story! (Oh and keirah and Mwoodard85 thanks so much for the reviews!)**

"**Party Time"**

Around 8:30 p.m. Eddie and Jackson, since he had the night off decided he was going to go too, were downstairs waiting for the girls. "Hurry up girls!" Eddie yelled up the stairs, "It's already 8:32!"

"Alright already keep your pants on!" Raven yelled back when Chelsea and she walked down the stairs looking fabulous! Raven was wearing a tight Hollister quarter-length sweater that was very low-cut and she wore a light blue tank top under it with her short mini-skirt that was about a little shorter than mid-thigh. And Chelsea was wearing a striped hemley from American eagle; she was also wearing a short cut-off skirt from Hollister that had patched up holes in it.

"Wow Chelsea you look…amazing!" Jackson said grabbing her hand and twirling her around, "You look great too Rae!"

"Yea Rae you do look pretty good, same for you Chels!" Eddie said awkwardly.

"Thanks Eddie…" Rave said as they walked out the door altogether.

It was a very short walk to the beach so they just walked the sand against their bare feet. Jackson and Chelsea were already pretty close his arm first around her shoulders was now working it's way down to her waist and then it slowly wrapped around her butt pulling her closer to him as they walked. Eddie and Raven stayed about 2 feet apart because they really didn't know what to do about that afternoon.

When they reached the party Raven quickly spotted John with some of his friends around the fire with some rap music playing loudly.

"Hey gorgeous!" John shouted over the roar of the party.

"Hey babe!" She said walking up to him running two fingers down is torso.

"Wanna dance?" John asked Raven and she responded by taking his hands and placing them on her hips as she danced into his body. They danced pretty dirty while Raven ground her hips into his and John's hands roamed her stomach freely. Raven loved the attention so she kept going.

"Wow that was amazing!" John said to Raven when the song was over.

"Thanks!" She said when he handed her a drink she quickly downed it. She got closer to him and he cupped her chin in his hand and he began to lean in for a kiss from Raven. Raven met his lips half way and it felt like her lips were on fire with passion. He ran his hands through her hair causing her to rub his back and he began to kiss her neck and suck on her ear.

"Raven, your amazing, please be my girlfriend" John said with passion.

"Of course I will be!" Raven said going in for another kiss and he kissed her back.

This was exactly what she wanted. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Jackson had been doing pretty much the same thing when Jackson asked Chelsea to start dating him she could refuse! He was extremely gorgeous, rich, and just altogether amazing. Both girls were excited because their summer had finally gotten interesting.

During all this Eddie had met many new guy friends and was now getting drunk and laughing. But when he saw Raven and John he felt his heart explode inside of him. He finally walked over to a very drunk Raven, who was now on her 6th drink, and told him he was heading back to the house.

"O-ok-ay Edward!" Raven hiccupped, "See…you later!"

Eddie stumbled off towards the house, but not before seeing Chelsea and Jackson having a great time, Chelsea also looked very drunk. _Tomorrow is not going to be a good morning._ Eddie told himself.

He stumbled into the house and up the stairs and into bed. He quickly fell asleep dreaming of nothing but blackness.

Raven however was ready to leave around 3:30 a.m. but of course John wouldn't let her. "John, I've really gotta go now!" She said to him pulling away from him, "Come on baby! Just one more dance!" He said moving his hips towards her.

"No! I'm ready to go!" Raven said and fortunately Jackson heard her. Since he was the only one who was not drunk that night he walked over and began to pull Raven away from John. Chelsea had passed out and Jackson carried her over his shoulder back to the house and Raven wasn't too drunk to walk but she sure was getting close.

"Thanks Jackson for rescuing me…" Raven said stumbling over her words.

"Anytime little cuz" Jackson said. They finally reached the house. Raven stumbled up the stairs behind Jackson who was carrying Chelsea to their room. Raven just climbed into her bed and went into a dreamless sleep. Jackson laid Chelsea in her bed and pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Angel." He said as he walked out of the room.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I love you all! Get ready for the next chapter ooo juicy!**


	9. The Next Morning

**Okay well this story is going great! I'm so happy my first fan fiction is turning out great! Yay! Well keep reviewing!**

The next morning Raven did not feel good at all. She had a major hang over. She looked over at Chelsea who was turning in her bed groaning. "Chels…"

"Whaaat?" Chelsea responded.

"How much did I drink last night?" Raven asked.

"I don't know…I can't remember anything…" Chelsea said.

"Me neither…" Raven said. Except she did remember the best thing about last night, John had kissed her! And asked her to be his girlfriend! She quickly picked up her phone to check if he called. He hadn't.

"Knock knock!" Eddie said through the door as he pushed it open, "Morning ladies!" The only thing he got in response was a loud groan from both of them. "I brought food and medicine!" Chelsea and Raven were happy about this, the medicine part more than the food part. They both felt like if they ate anything they would just throw it back up. They quickly took the medicine and instantly started to feel their heads clear.

"So anything interesting happen last night between you and John?" Chelsea asked Raven.

"Well…kina…" Raven replied, "We are kina dating now!"

"Oh that's…cool…" Chelsea said trying to support her friend because she didn't trust John one bit, neither did Jackson after he had to pry her from his clutches the night before.

Eddie just sat there eating his breakfast burrito listening to the conversation. "Hey Chelsea didn't you and Jackson start dating last night too?" Eddie asked.

"Yea! We did actually!" Chelsea said her worries about Raven leaving her mind.

"That's great Chels!" Raven said excited for Chelsea, "We could be family some day!"

"Guys I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Chelsea said realizing she was in the same clothes and make-up from the night before.

"Alright Chels, don't use all the hot water because I'll need some too!" Raven called as Chelsea stepped into the bathroom.

"Raven…I've been meaning to talk to you…" Eddie said awkwardly.

"I know Eddie me too." Raven said.

"Rae I didn't want you to feel pressured the other day in my room, I really wasn't trying to get something from you I swear. I love you Raven and I wouldn't ever want to hurt you." Eddie said sincerely. With this Raven grabbed Eddies face into her hand and embraced his lips with her own. Raven pushed her tongue into Eddie's mouth and Eddie did the same. Eddie began kissing her neck, shoulders, and ears. A slight moan came from the back of her throat. Eddie was about to keep going but he heard the water in the shower turn off and shower door open when Raven and Eddie quickly pulled apart and fixed their appearances.

Raven left the room and went downstairs to the other bathroom to use the bathroom. She started thinking _Wow…I think I do love Eddie…_

**Okay guys I know it was short but I need more reviews! I need inspiration! Haha love y'all! LovE lOve Kati **


	10. John or Eddie?

**Ahh I was totally gonna wait till tomorrow to post this new chapter but I just couldn't wait!**

"**John or Eddie?"**

When Raven came back up the stairs to her and Chelsea's room Chelsea was already dressed, wearing a Hollister shirt, and some holey jeans from American eagle with her hair wrapped in a towel.

Raven quickly went and got in the shower hardly saying a word to Chelsea. She didn't see Eddie thank goodness. She got in the shower and washed her hair, face, and body. She got out and realized she had taken a fairly short shower, 15 minutes, compared to how long she usually took.

As soon as she got out of the shower her cell phone started ringing on the vanity. The caller-id said "John" so she picked it up very quickly.

"Hello!" Raven said in a flirty voice.

"Hey babe! How are you this morning?" John asked.

"Great!" Raven said remembering what she had done with Eddie and realizing she had cheated on her boyfriend. _Oh well it's not like I'm starting a secret relationship with Eddie! _ She thought to herself. She liked John much more than she liked Eddie…didn't she?

"Am I going to see you later tonight?" John asked Raven.

"Why is there another party!" Raven asked excited.

"Sure is! At my house this time!" John answered.

"Tight! We'll definitely be there!" Raven said into the phone excited. Raven heard someone's voice in the background. "Who was that?" she asked curious.

"Oh that's my sister, she needs help on homework so I better go!" John said.

"Oh…okay well talk to you tonight! Bye!" Raven said and shut her phone and set it back on the counter. Raven wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her room where she found a very unhappy Chelsea. "What Chels?"

"Was that John?" Chelsea asked.

"Yea what's it to you?" Raven retorted.

"Raven I don't want to go to another party tonight!" Chelsea said angry.

"Well then don't!" Raven said very curt once again.

"Fine then! Raven you've changed…and not in a good way…" Chelsea said and walked out of the room.

_Whatever! She had not changed! Why would Chelsea say that? She hadn't changed…had she? Well it didn't matter she was going to go to that party by herself and have much more fun than she would if her friends were there…_

9:30 p.m.

Raven quickly made her way downstairs and through the living room where everyone was on the couch watching a movie. She didn't say a word, neither did they. She silently made her way out the door, BMW keys in hand. She started up the car and was on her way.

She got to the party about 5 minutes later and could hear the music from the party a block away. She drove up and parked her car and climbed out and made her way to the house. She rang the bell and was quickly greeted by John. Exactly the person she wanted to see.

"Hey gorgeous!" He said as usual, "Come on in!"

"Hey…" She said walking in. As soon as she did someone handed her a drink.

"So where's the crew?" John asked her.

"Oh they're all back at the house, they didn't feel up to it tonight." Raven said, she decided to leave out the part about her and Chelsea getting in a fight over him.

"Oh well that's alright maybe we can have some alone time together now…" John said and eyed her.

"Sounds good!" Raven said as she downed her drink.

"Ata Girl…" John said wrapping his arms around her waste bring her to the living room that now looked like a dance floor. They began to dance and Raven danced up in to him grinding her hips into his. She felt somewhat uncomfortable but ignored it and focused on John. John Turned her around and began to kiss her fiercely. She returned the kiss and became to run her hands over his hard abs. He ran his hands through her hair and gained access to her mouth with his tongue. They moved to the couch where people had to move over to make room for them. Raven began to run her hand over his part over his jeans and he got "excited". She then decided that that was as far as she wanted to go. John however thought differently and picked her up and carried her up to his room. He then tossed her on his bed where he got on top of her.

"John! What are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Don't you love me Raven?" He said beginning to pull off her shirt.

"Yea, but stop! Get off of me!" Raven yelled at him. Then John slapped her hard across the face. She looked at him in disguist as she held her face and tears started coming down her face.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! I swear I didn't mean too…it's just alchol gets to me…I really am sorry!" John said getting off of Raven. Rave ran out the door and out to her BMW and got in and sped off. Her cell phone started ringing and it was John. She just ignored it. It kept ringing and she finally turned it off tears streaming down her face.

She finally got back to the house and busted in through the door crying hysterically.

"Raven!" Eddie and Chelsea yelled after her and ran up the stairs and followed her up to Raven and Chelsea's room where they had the door slammed in their faces. They simply knocked and walked in. Raven was huddled up under her covers still crying hysterically.

"Raven?" Chelsea said as she sat on the edge of Raven's bed and Eddie joining her. Chelsea gently pulled the covers back from Raven's face. Eddie saw it. The huge dark bruise forming around Raven's cheek and eye.

"Raven what did he do to you?" Eddie asked very concerned, placing a gentle hand on her face as if hopping by touching her face she wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Chels you were right, he did try to force me to have sex with him!" Raven said still crying hysterically. Chelsea leaned down and hugged Raven. Raven hugged her back and just cryed and cryed. Even Eddie got up and had his face in his hands crying because someone had hurt Raven…the one he loved. After about 30 minutes Eddie had gone back into his room and was laying in his bed.

"Raven I'm sorry but I wrank so I'm gonna go get in the shower…will you be okay?" Chelsea said worried.

"Yea thanks Chels, I'll be fine." Raven said more calm now.

"Okay…I'll be out in 20 minutes." Chelsea said getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

Raven quickly climbed out of bed and ran into Eddies room where she silently climbed into bed with him. Eddie turned over and faced Raven. Once again he was not asleep.

"Hey." Eddie said kissing Raven on the lips.

"Eddie…I'm…ready." She kissed him back. Just like in her vision.

They started making out on Eddie's bed and fell asleep in eachothers arms. They didn't have sex or even take their clothes off. They were happy enough just to lay with eachother.

Chelsea got out of the shower 30 minutes later and walked into Eddie's room and found them cuddled up together. _I knew they were meant to be together._ She said walking out of the room and back to her own where she went to sleep peacefully knowing Raven was safe now.

**Okay guys I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	11. Being Played

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews! And thank you so much for the constructive critism – T-i-S-h-A-a-A! thanks to you this chapter is going to be "mui beuno" or much better! Hope you all enjoy!**

"**Being Played"**

Raven woke up the next morning in Eddie's arms. _What am I doing here?_ She wondered because she couldn't remember anything but it felt great to have the warmth of Eddie against her back. Then she touched her cheek and everything came back to her.John slapping her and feeling horrible (or so he said) Chelsea sympathizing with her, Eddie…That's why she was here! She had gone in their last night Just then she heard her phone ringing and without thinking she ran out of Eddie's room to go answer, waking Eddie.

"Hello?" She said groggily into the phone.

"Hey…look I'm sorry about last night, babe I didn't mean to I swear, I was drunk and you know how I get when I'm drunk! I'm so sorry baby let me make it up to you tonight, I'll take you out to dinner and we'll have a great time!" John said apologetically.

"Aw… John that's so sweet! I'd love to! See you tonight!" Raven said into the phone. Once again she heard a higher pitched voice, like a woman, in the background. "Who was that?"

"Oh…my sister again…hey look I've gotta go call me later?" John asked.

"Sure will! Bye honey see you tonight." Raven said as she hung up the phone.

Just then Chelsea walked in and crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Raven I can't believe you!" Chelsea spoke in disguist.

"What?" Raven said annoyed with Chelsea being nosey. Chelsea shut the door so Eddie and Jackson wouldn't hear what she was about to say to Raven.

"Last night you went with John and look how he treated you! Raven he slapped you! He tried to have sex with you! And then to top it all off you come home, climb in bed with Eddie, play with his heart for a little bit and then go running back to John! Raven your so stupid!" Chelsea yelled at her Raven.

"Chelsea you need to shut up! You don't know crap! You can't tell me what not to do or what did do was wrong! Just keep your big nose out of my business!" And with that Raven walked out of the room leaving the door wide open. Chelsea walked over to her bed, sat down and started crying her eyes out. Just then Eddie came in.

"Chels, what's wrong?" Eddie asked sympathetically.

"It's Raven! She is so dumb! She won't make her mind and she's going to hurt you in the end!" Chelsea said between sobs. With what was just said Eddie started crying. He knew he wasn't as gorgeous as John and he knew that's what Raven liked. Eddie wasn't even chubby anymore he had a nice build but just altogether he was not as gorgeous as John in Raven's eyes.

Eddie hugged Chelsea and Chelsea hugged him back as they sobbed together. They finally pulled apart about 15 minutes later. "So do you know where she went?"

"No. I don't." Chelsea said getting worried.

"I'll go call her." Eddie said leaving the room. He picked up his own cell phone and saw he had one new voicemail. He decided to check it really fast. It was Raven.

"Eddie, I'm sorry for playing with your heart, I'm sorry for making you think we had something more, but I am with John and I can't be with you anymore…I'm so sorry Eddie, I just pray we'll still be good friends after this. Oh I gotta go! Bye Eddie, call me later." Eddie's heart shattered.

Raven walked in the door about 3 hours later. She went into her and Chelsea's room and Chelsea wasn't in there. She was kind of happy though because she really didn't want to talk to her right now. Raven just climbed in the shower and took a long hot shower.

When she got out she heard the doorbell ring and so she threw on a bathrobe and made her way down the stairs. When she opened the door there were a dozen roses in her face.

"Delivery for Raven Baxter." Said a tall, lanky man with greased back hair.

"That's me!" Raven said reaching for them.

"Here you are." He said handing her the roses and walking down the long drive to a car that said 'Dee's Flower Boutique'. She smelled the roses and they were real alright. She found the card.

_From: John _

_To: Raven Baxter_

_Message: I love you Raven! Can't wait to see you tonight! Sorry again about last night!_

"I'm in love!" She said to herself out loud leaning her back against the closed front door.

Eddie who had been watching from upstairs hidden behind a bookcase, was heartbroken.

**Alright well I know this chapter was kina short but hey! Haha well keep reviewing and I'll be happy to update this afternoon!**

**LoVe Kati**


	12. Play Back

**Okay guys! Well I only got one review! But I couldn't wait to update and I hate making my fans wait so here goes! (Once again thanks keirah for all your support on this story! You rock!)**

"**Play Back"**

Chelsea wasn't talking to her. It was just awkward to talk to Eddie. So she went to talk to her cousin Jackson who had the weekend off.

Knock, knock. Raven knocked on his door. "Come in!" Jackson called from inside the room. Raven sat down on the side of the bed with her back to him. "Raven everything alright?"

"No! Well I mean some things are okay…but Chelsea isn't talking to me! And I don't know what to do! I'm so happy about John and I want her to be happy with me and that's not possible if she won't talk to me!" Raven said close to tears.

"Well Rae can you blame her?" Jackson continued, "I mean you played with Eddie's heart and you go running back to some jerk that slapped you in the face? I mean Rae you can't really blame her." He finished placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well John is so sweet and something just seems…I don't know…mysterious about him and I love that! It just draws me to him." Raven said.

"I know you do Rae, trust me I know but honestly I don't trust him either, but if you're happy, I guess I am too." Jackson finished hugging his cousin.

"Thanks Jackson you're the best!" Raven replied hugging him back. And with that she stood up and walked out of Jackson's room into her own. Chelsea was in there but she ignored her.

"Rae, are you actually going out with John tonight?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep. I sure am." Raven said walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Chelsea didn't trust John one bit. She had a feeling something was weird about John…something very weird…and she put upon herself to find out. Chelsea walked across the hall into Eddie's room.

"Eddie, I've got a plan. I think John is cheating on Raven and me and you are going to find out." Chelsea whispered so no one would hear her plan.

Chelsea and Eddie put their plan in motion that afternoon when Raven went to the mall (alone).

"Okay you ready Eddie?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure am, let's go." Eddie said completely ready for what they had in mind. They walked out to the BMW and were of to John's house 7 blocks over. They drove up to Jackson's house and it sounded like something was actually going on even though it was only 3 in the afternoon the music was loud and you could hear laughing inside.

They walked up to the door and didn't even bother ringing the doorbell, instead they just walked in. They immediately found one of John's friends from the beach party and asked where John was.

"Oh he's up in his room with Veronica." John's friend informed them. Chelsea and Eddie almost ran up the stairs and they found his room because it was the only one with the door closed. Chelsea pulled out her Polaroid camera and they stopped right outside the door.

"Oh John…stop it! Hehe that tickles…" They heard a muffled feminine voice from inside the room.

Eddie busted through the door and there was John with an unfamiliar girl, she was naked, and he was on top of her. Chelsea quickly snapped the picture when Eddie punched John in the face. Chelsea turned her back to leave when she felt the sharpest pain right above her shoulder and everything went black after she heard a loud BANG! Everything stopped as she fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was Eddie scream, "Someone call 911!"

When she came back to consciousness she saw bright flashing lights and Eddie beside her, she was laying on what looked like a stretcher. Eddie had her hand in his and his head down like he was praying.

"Eddie what happened?" Chelsea said choking on her words.

"Chelsea! You're awake!" Eddie said relieved.

"Eddie, what happened?" Chelsea asked again trying to move until she felt the sharp pain in her shoulder that stopped her immediately.

"Chelsea don't move!" Eddie continued, "John shot you right after you took the picture, except he was aiming for me." Eddie started crying.


	13. I love y

**Alright guys. I know its kinnda been a long time since I last updated(2 days haha) but I really need some inspiration here with those reviews! So I swear the more reviews I get the faster, better, and longer the next chapter will be! Just remember that next time! Anyways well…okay here goes!**

Eddie had been at the hospital for the past 2 hours worried about Chelsea. Chelsea just got out of surgery so she was still asleep from the and Chelsea was still asleep from the knock-out medicine. Eddie was sitting beside Chelsea's bed when Raven walked in.

"How is she?" Raven asked worried and concerned.

"I don't know. They haven't really told me anything." Eddie said placing his hand on Chelsea's still one. Her hand sort of flinched when he put there. Raven pulled up a chair beside Eddie and sat down leaning her head into his neck.

"Eddie. I really hope she's okay! I don't know what I'll do with myself if I find out she is permanently damaged from this! Eddie this is my entire fault!" Raven cried into Eddie's shoulder sobbing. Eddie gently placed his hand on Raven's neck and moved it back and forth soothing her.

"Raven it's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have punched John in the face! Then he wouldn't have aimed at me and shot Chelsea." Eddie said looking down.

"You punched him in the face?" Raven asked curious, "Why?"

"Because…of this…" Eddie said pulling out the picture. Raven gasped when she saw it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Not like she was going to stay with him after he shot Chelsea but she had no idea he had done this to her.

"Oh my gosh…" Raven said tears welling up in her eyes. She had never felt so betrayed. She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. "So you punched him?"

"Yeah, I mean what else! He hurt you! Any guy willing to do that deserves more than a punch in the face. And now after what he did to Chelsea I feel like down right killing him." Eddie said rage overflowing his voice.

"Eddie…you punched him…because of me?" Raven asked. No one had ever been willing to do anything like that for her. Especially because she had always had a thing for players. So you know they didn't really care. _Wow I never knew Eddie cared that much…wait…yeah I did…_ She thought to herself feeling a very deep feeling of guilt.

"Raven you know I'd do anything for you." Eddie said looking straight into her eyes, "Raven…I think I just might love y-" Eddie said but was cut off by Raven's lips meeting his. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and Eddie wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer. Just then there was a knock on the door and they quickly pulled away fixing themselves before Eddie quickly said "Come in!" Jackson walked in.

"Hey guys." He sort of whispered trying not to wake Chelsea.

"Oh hey Jackson." Raven said quietly.

"How is she?" He asked but Raven and Eddie just started quietly at the floor, "Wait were you two just like…ya know…" He laughed.

"Nah man! Does it look like something went on?" Eddie said sarcastically giving an awkward smile.

"Okay that's good because Eddie ya do know Raven's my little cuz and I gotta look out for her and I might have to beat you up…" Jackson saw Eddie get a worried look on his face for a second so he added "Man I'm just kiddin!" Eddie looked a bit relieved.

"Gosh Jackson! Your just like Cory!" Raven said, "Cept Cory would pull mean pranks on my the guys I liked…" Raven said going into thought.

"Well anyways-" Jackson began but then there was a sudden movement from Chelsea and she slowly opened her eyelids looking up at everyone.

"Hey guys." Chelsea said sleepishly.

"Hey girl! How you feelin?" Raven asked sympathetically.

"I don't know," She said trying to sit up but laying right back down because she felt a pain in her shoulder, "apparently alright I guess!" Chelsea laughed at herself.

"Oh watch it hun you don't wanna hurt your shoulder again!" Jackson said rubbing his hand against her cheek making her smile at his touch.

"Well I think we better go, talk to you two later!" Eddie said pulling Raven out of the room, "Hope you feel better Chelsea we'll be back tomorrow!" Eddie said walking out of the room with Raven right behind him.

"Bye Chels! I love you!" Raven said back to Chelsea but she was too lost in Jackson that she didn't notice them leave.

Raven glance back through the window in the door at Chelsea and Jackson. They were kissing of course. Raven giggled.

"What's funny?" Eddie said curious and walked over and pushed Raven over so he could see. He also snickered. "Those two…they must really love eachother…" Eddie said looking up at Raven and she was staring back so he quickly looked away.

"Soo…let's go?" Raven said walking towards the exit to the hospital.

"Wait up!" Eddie said chasing after her.

They rode home together in Raven's car because Eddie had gone in the ambulance. Eddie climbed in and turned it on his favorite station. Coincidentally the song "Far Away" by Nickelback was on again. Raven looked at Eddie and their eyes met. They both looked away quickly. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the house they climbed out in silence and up the drive to the door.

"Damn! I don't have my key!" Raven said angry, "What are we gonna do?"

"Well crap Rae! I don't know!" Eddie said leaning against the house, "Wait! I remember a window I left unlocked early this afternoon in the living room! Let's try that!"

"Alright." Raven said following Eddie to where the window was.

Eddie quickly found the window and it was about 6 feet off the ground. "Here I'll give you a lift." Eddie said holding out his hand. Raven placed her hand in his and let him lift her up to the window where she toppeled in and onto the floor.

"Owww!" Raven said after hitting the floor. Eddie quickly followed and landed on top of her.

"Well this is awkward." Eddie said staring into Raven's eyes. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He paused and waited for her reaction.

_Oh my gosh…_ she thought to herself and quickly pulled him down and kissed him. Eddie's tongue begged entrance to her mouth which she quickly granted. Eddie explored the depths of her mouth with his tongue. They pulled apart for breath. "Wow Eddie, I kinda missed that!" Raven said giggling.

"Yeah, me too." Eddie said, "Raven…I think I love you."

"Oh Eddie, I love you too!" Raven said pulling him in for another makeout session.

**Alright! Well there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Now please reveiw and tell me what you think! You know this could possibly be the last chapter...(unless you review!)**


	14. WHAT!

**Finally I got 3 reviews…woo so sorry this chapter may not be as long as you hoped but I'll do my best! Here goes!**

The next morning Raven woke up in the living room floor laying beside Eddie. _I must've fallen asleep_ Raven thought rubbing her eyes. The floor was so hard and uncomfortable but she was with Eddie which was all that mattered. Eddie turned over still asleep. Raven quickly got up and went up to her own room to take a shower. She passed by Jackson's room and he wasn't in there. There were also 4 new messages on the answering machine. _I'll listen to em after I take a shower._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

30 minutes later Raven stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body and making her way into her room. She walked into her closet to decide on an outfit. She decided on a cute Hollister sweater and jean skirt from Hollister also. She then wrapped her wet hair in a towel and went to check her cell phone. She had one missed call from an unknown number. She decided to call it back and find out who it was.

_Ring, ring, ring. _It rang about 4 or 5 times until a voice finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Uh…hi this is Raven…um somebody called me from this number and I was just curious as to who it was." Raven said shyly.

"Oh yeah! This is Tyler! I met you at one of Jackson's party and I heard about what happened to your friend and I just called to apologize about what happened. He's not usually like that and I was actually surprised he did that." He said.

"Oh…well thanks!" Raven said surprised from the kindness of this stranger. "Um I don't mean to sound rude but I don't really remember meeting you."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought calling would be a bad idea because of that…you probably don't remember me because…well you were real drunk when we met." He said afraid of Raven's reaction.

"Oh I see well I better go I have company, I'll talk to you later." Raven said hanging up.

She walked downstairs and found Eddie in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Were you on the phone?" Eddie asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah it was some guy calling to 'apologize' for what happened to Chelsea. The said thing is I don't even remember him!" Raven laughed.

"Well that's nice." Eddie said winking at Raven making her blush. Just then Jackson walked through the door.

"Hey Jackson what's up?" Raven asked her cousin noticing the worried look on his face.

"John…he came to the hospital and apologized to Chelsea and now Chelsea is thinking about not pressing charges against the punk!" Jackson said getting angry.

"So did you two get in a fight?" Raven asked.

"Well yeah! I mean of course we did! Why would him apologizing change anything? He shot her!" Jackson said.

"Well Jackson it's Chelsea's choice to whether she presses charges or not." Raven said trying to calm down her cousin. Just hen Raven's phone started ringing again. It was that kid Tyler again.

"Hello?" Raven said into the phone.

"Hey this is Tyler again…there's something I forgot to tell you…" Tyler said.

"What is it?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Um we kinda had sex that night at the party." Tyler said into the phone.

Raven fainted.

**I know this chapter was really short but I warned you guys! The more reviews the longer the chapter! please REVIEW THANKS**


	15. DangerDanger

**Okay guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 4ever! But I'm sick today so I thought why not! So yeah here goes! Oh and thanks for the reviews you guys I'm sure you'll be very please with this chapter!**

"Guys? What are you doing?" Raven asked because when she opened her eyes Eddie and Jackson were hovering over her and Eddie was waving her face with some type of paper.

"Rae are you okay?" Eddie asked holding Raven's hand.

"Yeah I think…what happened?" She asked but then it all came back to her some guy named Tyler had randomly called her and told her she had had sex with him! "Oh my gosh….did I faint!" Raven asked then sitting up quickly.

"Yeah you did Rae. What was that phone call about?" Jackson asked his little cousin.

"Oh it was…uh…the…uh T…takeout! They said my card had declined...yea that's right! My card declined!" Raven stuttered searching for the right words to say. She couldn't say what it was really about! She didn't want Eddie to know! It would kill him.

"Oh…alright then. Well I'm going to take a shower." Eddie said walking upstairs shaking his head. Jackson gave her funny look knowing she was lying. Raven saw him.

"What?" Raven asked getting up off the couch.

"Raven, what was the call _really _about?" Jackson asked suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you can't tell Eddie!" Raven said glancing over her shoulder, "Some guy Tyler called and said that at a party I got drunk and had sex with him…"

"OH MY GAW RAVEN!" Jackson said outraged, "What the crap were you thinking? Raven…Oh my gosh what if your pregnant…Raven…."

"Jackson! Calm down!" Raven said trying to calm Jackson down. She was unsuccessful.

"Raven I can't believe this…I'm leaving!" Jackson said storming out the door and pulling out of the driveway.

**Meanwhile….**

"Dude she totally believed me! There is no chance of and legal action being taken!" Tyler said talking to his friend John on the phone.

"Man I can't believe you got away with it so easily! Now I just gotta find a way to get out of this 50 years in prison thing about shooting Chelsea! Then we'll be all set!" John said back to Tyler, "I still can't believe you rapped that bitch and your gonna get away with it like that…why didn't I think of that?"

"It's cuz your not as smart as I am man! Look I gotta go I'll talk to you later!" Tyler said hanging up the phone.

**At the hospital…**

"Good morning Dr. Jackson." Came the voice of Jackson's secretary.

"Good morning Sheila" Jackson said back. "Anything new with Chelsea?"

"Yes sir she's recovering quite fast we think you need to do a check-up and if everything is well she should be able to go home tomorrow!" Sheila said handing Jackson his clip-board.

"Alright well I'm off to do just that!" Jackson said heading towards Chelsea's room, "Good morning Ms. Daniels." Jackson said very professional closing the door behind him.

"Hey baby!" Chelsea said after Jackson had closed the door giving them complete privacy.

"Hey!" Jackson said walking over to Chelsea's bed giving her a long passionate kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Chelsea asked surprised.

"Nothing…except the fact that I love kissing you." Jackson said giving her another kiss, "Well let's see how everything is." He started checking all the gauges, machine dials, and her pulse and blood pressure. Well everything seems to be good as well good can get!"

"Great! So when do you think I can go home Dr.?" Chelsea asked flirtasiously.

"I'm thinking sometime tomorrow." Jackson said being serious.

"Yay! Will you call and tell Raven and Eddie that?" Just then Jackson had a thought come to his mind about Raven. What if Raven hadn't had voluntary sex with Tyler…what if it was actually rape.

"Jackson, honey are you alright?" Chelsea asked him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Jackson said. "Can you excuse me Chelsea?" He said walking out of the room and into his office. He dialed Raven's cell phone number quickly. One ring, two rings, three rings, "Hello?" Came Raven's voice on the other end.

"Hey! Rae, where are you?" Jackson asked with a hint of worry obvious in his voice.

"Oh I'm over here at Tyler's place, I decided since I did…you know…then I should at least go talk to him about it!" Raven said.

"Okay hey Raven can you tell me where this Tyler lives?" Jackson asked pulling out a pen and paper to write it down.

"Oh sure he lives at…" Raven started but was cut off by the hanging up of her phone. Her someone hanging up her phone for her.

_Oh my God…Ravens in big trouble…_ Jackson thought to himself as he pratically sprinted out to his car.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed or whatever haha well anyways please review! I would appreciate it thanks! Oh and the next chapter could POSSIBLY be rated M so just be aware of that.**


	16. Oh no you didn't

**Sorry guys I just had to keep y'all in suspense there! Haha well here goes the next chapter! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S RAVEN OR THE CHARACTERS!!**

"What did you do that for?" Raven said looking at Tyler who was now holding her cell phone after he had hung up on Jackson.

"Because we're having a nice talk and I don't want someone to come ruin it…" He said getting closer to Raven on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her face into his giving her a long passionate kiss. She tried to pull away but he just held her head there. Finally she was able to break free.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Raven asked angry.

"Come on baby you did it before…" He said pulling her in for another kiss. Raven again wouldn't let him hold her there long.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" She said trying to get off the couch but he only pulled her back. He was too strong for her to get away.

"Raven I didn't want to do this but you've made me very angry and so if you don't stop resisting I'm going to have to hurt you…or even worse…I'll hurt Chelsea." He said threatening her and her friend.

"What? How do you know Chelsea?" Raven said staring at him.

"Hey! John bring her out!" Tyler yelled up the stairs. Just then John, the person Raven really never wanted to see again, came down the stairs dragging Chelsea behind him. Her mouth was duct tapped and her clothes were askew along with her hair.

"CHELS! Oh my gosh!" Raven yelled about to get off the couch but once again Tyler pulled her back, "What did you do to her!? How did you get her out of the hospital!?"

"Well you see all we did was John simply went up to the hospital after your idiot of a cousin Jackson left, told them he was Eddie Thomas and he was there to pick up Chelsea because he had received a phone call from Dr. Jackson saying she could go home now." Tyler said continuing, "And so he signed some papers, flashed Eddie's paper i.d. that has no picture on it, and the idiot receptionist just let us leave with her. Of course she objected but John simply said it was because she wanted to see her boyfriend Jackson before she left." Tyler finished leaving Raven speechless. At this Tyler took this as an opportunity to push Raven back down on the couch and climb on top of her which he was successful in.

Raven just laid there in shock. He was just kissing her anyways I mean how could this really hurt her? At least she thought until Tyler said "John take Chelsea back upstairs so me and Raven can be…alone." Tyler said. She watched John and Chelsea go back up the stairs knowing that if she resisted that John and Tyler would probably rape Chelsea. So she just laid there while Tyler continued to kiss her forcing his tongue into her mouth which she was clearly in objection to but he didn't care. He started to kiss her neck and further down until he had reached her belly button glancing up at her face where she was now whimpering. _Eddie…Jackson…where are you…_ Raven thought to herself.

Tyler began removing Raven's shirt leaving her in her bra. Just when he was about to take off her bra the door busted open and it was Jackson. Like an answer to her prayers she sighed in relief.

"Get the hell off my cousin you freaking bastard!" Jackson said pulling out a gun and aiming it at Tyler.

"Hey man we were just having some fun!" Tyler said laughing.

"Sure you were. You call raping fun?" Jackson said seriously.

"Man what are you talking about? She came on to me!" Tyler lied but Raven didn't object because she felt the cold gun against her rib cage.

"Shut the hell up!" Jackson said cocking his gun. Just then Tyler pulled out his gun and shot Jackson at the same time Jackson shot him. Jackson fell back and Tylers bloody body fell on Raven.

Raven screamed. Just then Eddie also walked in the door.

"Oh my gosh! Raven!" Eddie ran over to help Raven and he got Tyler's body off of hers. He was cold and limp a sure sign that he was dead. "Raven was he trying…rape you?" Eddie gulped looking at Raven's half naked body. Raven started crying.

"J-J-Jackson…" Raven said pointing towards the door.

"I'm alright." Jackson coughed from the door, "I've got a bullet proof vest on." Jackson said sitting up, "But there will probably be a bruise there tomorrow." He said rubbing his torso.

"Oh my gosh Rae…I can't believe this…" Eddie said hugging Raven.

Just then they heard a noise upstairs. "Oh my gosh! Chelsea and John are upstairs…I think John is going to try to rape her…" Raven said her eyes watering.

Eddie and Jackson both made they're way up the stairs quietly. They found the door they knew Chelsea was in and opened it. And of course when they opened the door John was at the position in front of Chelsea where he was about to violate her. Jackson and Eddie tackled John and his naked self to the ground.

"RUN CHELSEA GET OUT!" Eddie yelled at Chelsea who was also completely naked. Chelsea then ran out of the room grabbing her clothes, embarrassed that Eddie and Jackson had just seen her naked but at that moment she didn't care. She ran down the stairs and found Raven on the couch putting her shirt back on.

"Are you okay?!" Chelsea asked Raven.

"Yeah I think I'll be alright. But I should be asking you the same thing." Raven said looking concerned at Chelsea who had scratches, cuts, and bruises all over her body.

Suddenly they heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Jackson and Eddie dragging John back down the stairs. And throwing him down the last 2 stairs throwing his pants at him. "John you better believe your about to go to jail and never get out. Even if you can get out on bail…we'll make sure that's not going to happen."

**Alright guys well this is the second to last chapter soo sadly just one more chapter to go!!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	17. The End :0

**Well I know that y'all have been waiting oh so long for this update so..here it is! Again this is the last chapter, so it should be good :0)**

Eddie, Raven, Jackson, and Chelsea were all walking in the front door to the beach house. "I am so glad that's over!" Chelsea said relieved.

"Yeah I am too…" Raven said her voice trailing off.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Um…Chels, Jackson, can me and Eddie be in private for a bit?" Raven asked politely.

"Yea sure Rae." Jackson said winking at his cousin. Raven didn't return the gesture however. Once Jackson and Chelsea were out of the room Raven started her explanation.

"Okay Edie here's how it is. You know I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me…so what are we waiting for? I mean what are we doing!? Are we together…or not?" Raven asked sighing.

"Rae…of course I love you. And of course I want to be with you! But I've been waiting on you. I didn't know if you wanted to "be together" or…I don't know…your just so out of my league I thought it was just a summer fling…not that that's what I want it to be because trust me I want it to be more if you do." Eddie replied.

"So what are you saying?" Rae asked hinting at Eddie to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"I'm saying…will you be my girlfriend?" Eddie said, "Officially that is." He laughed.

"Of course." Raven said smiling and kissing Eddie on the lips oh so gently. Just Chelsea rushed in the room yipping and hugged Raven.

"It's about time!" Chelsea said now hugging Eddie.

"You were listening weren't you?" Eddie said knowing the answer was yes.

"Well…can you blame me!?" Chelsea said giving an innocent pouty look.

"Of course I can't girl! You know I'd be doing the same!" Raven giggled. Just then Jackson walked in holding his hands behind his back.

"Hey Jackson! What do you have?" Raven asked curiously.

"Something for…Chelsea." Jackson smiled.

"Oh really!?" Chelsea said surprised.

"Yes…" Jackson said pulling a small box out from behind his back, "Chels, this is for you." He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Oh my gosh…" Chelsea gasped, "It's beautiful!" Chelsea said kissing Jackson and hugging him.

"Chelsea promise me we'll stay together." Jackson said.

"Oh baby I promise!" Chelsea said kissing Jackson again, "I love you!"

"I love you too baby!" Jackson said kissing Chelsea again.

Raven couldn't help but smile and this moment even made Eddie tingle a little bit as he pulled Raven close to him and gave her a peck on the lips. Just then Raven went into a vision.

**It was Raven and Eddie. Raven dressed in an all white dress and Eddie in a suit. Both of them looked beautiful with a priest behind them.**

"**I do." Said Raven.**

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."**

**Then Eddie lifted Raven's veil and kissed her on the lips.**

**The vision ended.**

Raven looked at Eddie and kissed him passionately on the lips.

**THE END!!!!**

**Hope you liked :0) I know I did!**


End file.
